


[Podfic] Fear and Wanting - written by barbitone

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Explicit Language, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's not sure if what he wants is wrong or if it's the wanting itself that's wrong.</p><p>As always, Merlin complicates everything.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>features bravenclawesome singing "Falling Slowly" from the musical <i>Once</i>.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fear and Wanting - written by barbitone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fear and Wanting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307143) by [barbitone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone). 



> Thank you to barbitone for writing this amazing, heartfelt story. It really tugged at my heartstrings and all that cheesy stuff, and I'm glad you let me podfic this for you. I had a lot of fun recording the explicit bits, as every podficcer does, I'm sure :D
> 
> I had fun voicing Gwaine and the male prostitute, because I've never really had to do a seductive kind of voice before.
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoy the cover of "Falling Slowly", because it's the first time I've done multitrack recording (2 voice parts, guitar, and piano). Before I used to accompany myself on my guitar but this time I thought, well, why not.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome

music: _Falling Slowly_ from the musical _Once_

**Duration:** 00:49:33

**Size:** 47.8 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ce5d2333x40xl51/Fear+and+Wanting.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1s3wACCxjSc&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52&index=2) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fear-and-wanting).

**EXTRAS:**

**bravenclawesome singing "Falling Slowly" from the musical _Once:_ , self-accompanied by her piano and guitar**

Direct download/streaming at these links:  
[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o32xn13zkg47uxb/Falling+Slowly.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/bravenclawesome/falling-slowly)  
  
---|---


End file.
